


The Middle Ground

by Konoha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoha/pseuds/Konoha
Summary: Loki Imagine prompt for a friend! Prompt: Imagine meeting Loki while he was on Earth. He slowly starts to fall for you, and visits you frequently before deciding to invite you to come visit Asgard. He worries how you will like it there, so he goes out of his way to make sure everything is perfect.





	The Middle Ground

Lazily rolling over, you mindlessly reach for your phone on the side of the bed and suddenly come to a halt. Of course, you should know by now that cellphones serve no purpose here, but old habits die hard as they say. Still, you are overcome with the urge to want to read an email, text, call log, _anything_ that has connections to your previous home. The usual routine of laying in bed for an hour as you scrolled through social media apps seemed foreign and distant. 

The light flowing in from the shutters does little to reveal what the actual time is. You haven't completely adjusted to Asgardian time. It was different than that of Earth's — that much you knew was true — but you didn't have a damn clue what seemed off. You were almost certain that they didn't adhere to silly rules such as Daylight Savings Time, but for all you know they adjusted their concept of time based on whatever Odin felt like.

You finally manage to get up after staring idly at your high vaulted ceilings for what you estimated to be around fifteen minutes. The room was rather large, with giant windows and two dressers towards the back that were decorated with various golden flowers. Walking over, you gaze over the garments Loki had bought you with admiration before picking up a black gown with hints of gold. You throw it on and leave your room, searching out for the one who brought you here.

Towards the end of the long corridor, a room marked by a distinct emblem of a set of snakes stood out. You hesitated, your hand hovering in a fist over the door. It opened before you could knock, and you were met face-to-face with a smiling Loki in his chair. He looks you over, his face growing soft as he realizes you are wearing the garment he bought for you.

"It suits you," he remarks, closing the book at his lap and setting it on the table. "Shall we get breakfast?" 

After you nod, he stands up, his eyes never breaking contact from yours. He walks over to you and gently picks up your hand, placing a kiss on your knuckles that is so tender it makes your heart melt. 

 

* * *

 

Breakfast is a great ensemble. You are quickly overwhelmed with various dishes, not to mention people. The chefs who reside in the palace prepared meals for everyone, including the guards. It was almost puzzling to you to see so many men devouring a full three courses just for breakfast, but you shrug it off and go to take your seat towards the end of the table. Almost immediately after you sit down, various plates are brought and set in front of you. One glance is all it takes for you to realize your meal is drastically different from that of the guards— it's quaint, and a lot more like something you'd find at a diner. 

Across from you, Thor can't help but chuckle. "It's something, seeing Loki like this," he remarks, reaching over to steal a piece of your bacon. 

"What do you mean?" Your confusion must be evident on your face, for Thor tries to suppress a lighthearted laugh. "He is completely smitten; he's trying to make this," he gestures towards your various plates, and then to the general space around him, "as fitting for you as possible." 

A blush rises on your face as you feel Loki's presence arrive behind you, and he sits on your right. He glances between you and Thor, an unreadable expression on his face. Thor looks from Loki to you and slyly winks, causing Loki's expression to warp to one of mild anger. Upon noticing your questioning eyes, he quickly regains his composure, choosing instead to focus on the meal before him. You decide to do the same, but can't help smiling to yourself as Thor's words echo through your mind.

 

* * *

 

The day passes by in a flurry. Tours of the palace, trips out to the town, visiting various shops, and even coming across a shapeshifting cat stand out as some of the highlights, but during all of it you are always aware of Loki's quiet presence beside you. He gave you the gist of things- what jobs Asgardians had, products that were made, royalty and formalities, and all in between. He kept his descriptions short, giving you adequate time to take it all in. To be fair, trying to wrap your mind around a palace and kingdom in space wasn't the easiest thing. You had to hide a giggle when you noticed he would always reach a door first so he could hold it open for you. It was obvious he wasn't used to this sort of thing, so you appreciated the gesture so much more.

It's nearing the end of the day now, with dusk setting in. Loki leads you by the hand into a secluded area in the palace gardens, and waves his free hand at waist level slightly. He turns to you, the admiration in his eyes clear. You sort of just stand and gaze at him for a while, unable to turn away from the magnetic aura surrounding him.

"Well, how is it?" He asks finally, reaching forward to tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear. "What do you think?"

You take a moment to think, pondering over your works carefully. Finally, you admit, "It's beautiful. All of it." His face eases into a soft smile, and he brings forth his hand to present you with a single rose. The moment you take it, the garden around you erupts in a rainbow of different flowers blooming, some of which would stump a modern botanist. You are stunned by the display, feeling overwhelmingly joyful. Your head leans against Loki's shoulder, and he drapes his arm across your shoulders to pull you closer. You relax instantly in his arms, feeling all your problems sizzle away.

He holds you tightly, but with enough care as if you are frail, as if you were something so delicate and precious that he wouldn't even want to risk it. You look up, seeing pools of emerald reflecting the warm hue of the dusk sky. He lets go, but not without giving you a peck on the cheek. 

 

* * *

 

At nightfall, you feel the activities of the day finally taking their toll. Asgardians may appear human, but their energy levels certainly were not. Even at dinner you notice the same energy level from the warriors, eating their meals with as much vigor as breakfast. Of course, you seem to stick out like a sore thumb with your exhaustion, and once again found yourself seated at the end of the table. Loki doesn't join you this time, so you are left to eat alone. Thor walks past when you are around halfway done with the meal, and picks up a plate of dessert from the table before continuing on. He gives you an awkward thumbs up and you laugh, returning the act. 

After finishing your meal and nervously waving off the plates in queue to be brought to you, you walk through the corridors of the palace, glancing in every open room for Loki. You finally reach your own quarters, and don't think twice about walking over and face-planting on the bed. A long sigh escapes your lips, and you suddenly realize you aren't alone. You barely have a chance to sit up before you feel weight shifted on the bed and long arms around your waist.

"I know this is far from your home in Midgard, but I'm incredibly happy you came," Loki murmurs into your hair, "I have missed you, dear one."

"I've missed you too," you whisper, attempting to turn around so you can see his face. He doesn't budge, so you close your eyes and lead back into his frame. He pulls you back with him, and soon you are laying across his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around you.

"You were the talk of the town, I hear," he remarks, his smile genuine, "That gown you wear is of royalty, I had it especially made for you." The words sent a shiver down your spine. 

"You've done so much," your voice betrays you and it wavers as you are overcome with emotion. He notices and places a finger over your lips, shushing you.

"It really is the least I can do," Loki says, "Your patience, your kindness, it is worth its weight in gold. I have never felt what I feel for you for another." You see a flash of sadness cross his features, and before you can question it he whispers, "I wish we had more time."

Painfully aware of your circumstances- your lifespan, for one, - you give him a quick kiss on the lips before you pull back and rest your head against his chest.

"I know," you sigh, feeling your exhaustion finally taking over, "We'll make the time count."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't my best work. I'm currently recovering from a pretty severe episode of depression, so I'm doing my best. First time writing Loki too, despite probably reading a thousand fanfictions of him since 2011. :') Also I think this was also my first reader-POV fic? Using "you" all the time and keeping the details of the reader to a minimum to increase the value of a reader-insert was definitely interesting.


End file.
